


un dono

by darkrin



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Per un istante, Melody pensa a quanto sarebbe facile far scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, nei suoi pantaloni già slacciati e sciogliere quel nodo di tensione che sembra essersi annidato nel suo bassoventre da settimane. Deve mordersi le labba per ricordarsi che quel momento non riguarda lei, ma Colin. | Colin, Melody e la pintura sulle dita della donna





	un dono

**Author's Note:**

> storia partecipante all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest con il prompt: CRASHING Colin/Melody Pittura

– Sei sicura che sia una buona idea? – le domanda ancora Colin con quella voce leggermente tremolante e incerta, che sembra portare nelle sue corde tutto il dolore del mondo.  
Per un istante, Melody pensa a quanto sarebbe facile far scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, nei suoi pantaloni già slacciati e sciogliere quel nodo di tensione che sembra essersi annidato nel suo bassoventre da settimane. Deve mordersi le labba per ricordarsi che quel momento non riguarda lei, ma Colin.  
Povero, fragile, generoso, patetico Colin che la guarda con gli occhi spalancati, mentre Melody fa scivolare le setole del pennello lungo il suo corpo nudo: sulle spalle curve, sul ventre gonfio, sul suo sesso. Colin che chiude gli occhi ed esala un sospiro spezzato come i volti sui quadri di Melody, come il ricordo che Melody ha di suo padre.  
L’uomo si umetta le labbra ed è così bello, cosparso di vernice nera e verde, con quell’espressione frammentata sul volto.  
– Colìn – lo chiama, lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi, a tornare da lei. – Vorrei vedessi quanta bellezza hai – mormora. – Quanta bellezza offri al mondo. –  
Le labbra di Colin si piegano leggermente in una smorfia che ha il sapore acre di un vino cattivo, di un vino incredulo e dimenticato per troppo tempo in una cantina buia.  
– Dico davvero, Colìn! – lo riprende e Colin pensa che è un po’ la loro cosa questo suo vedere qualcosa in lui e questo suo non crederle, come il curry per Anthony e tutte le donne che ama o le camicie per Sam.

Melody è quasi brusca quando gli poggia le mani sulle ginocchia per aprirgli le gambe e chinarsi ai suoi piedi e, mentre la guarda, mentre osserva i capelli rossi della donna tra le sue ginocchia bianche, Colin pensa che potrebbe morire, che è già quasi morto e che ora potrebbe farlo davvero.  
Le labbra di Melody si stringono intorno al suo sesso, ancora fresco di vernice ( _-È commestibile Colìn, stai tranquillo. -) e il fiato gli si strozza nella gola. Melody lo accarezza con la lingua come poco prima ha fatto con il pennello: vezzeggia le vene in rilievo, scivola fino ad avere solo la punta tra le labbra, prima di prenderlo completamente in bocca e,_ _oh!_ , un fremito lo scuote quando Melody lo sfiora con i denti. La donna sorride e lo rilascia con un leggero  _pop_.  
– Vedi, Colìn, anche a te piace un po’ di dolore. Sei come me – mormora contro la sua pelle, con una leggera alzata di spalla, prima di prenderlo di nuovo tra le labbra.  
Quando gli accarezza le cosce, la vernice umida le macchia le dita dei colori di un assurdo girasole, con cui lascia tracce astratte lungo i fianchi e le natiche dell’uomo. La donna vorrebbe parlare, vorrebbe dire:  _così, Colìn, così, va tutto bene, continua_ , vorrebbe incitarlo a muoversi, a venirle incontro, a darle di più, ma non può farlo e si limita a stringere i glutei dell’uomo tra le dita, a prenderlo in bocca fino a quando Colin non viene con un gemito roco che si trasforma in un singhiozzo spezzato come il suo matrimonio, come la finestra dell’abbandonata centrale dei vigili del fuoco in cui vivono, come l’inaspettata piega che ha preso la sua vita e che non cambierebbe per nulla al mondo.


End file.
